<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Feast by OiksDio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836362">Halloween Feast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio'>OiksDio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Halloween, M/M, Oikawa in nurse costume, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween again and Oikawa and Iwaizumi find a better way to entertain themselves at a party than just mindless games and chatter. If only they could find a place to do their activities in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, background Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, background Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one was wild what- anyways I shall not repeat the same note AGAIN but keep it in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot and wet as Iwaizumi’s tongue swept its way through Oikawa’s mouth. They were heavily grinding on each other, and would occasionally bump into things as they attempted to move to the bathroom.</p><p>“Nnn~” Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth as the latter grabbed his ass into his big, rough hands.</p><p>They eventually stumbled into the bathroom, it was a single stall and unlocked. However, when they got into it, they were surprised at what they saw.</p><p>“Hah~ Ushijima, fuck, how are you so fucking big?” Tendou moaned as he bounced on Ushijima’s cock.</p><p>Ushijima groaned, his face flushed and his hands-on Tendou’s hips.</p><p>“Whatcha doing there?” Oikawa asked the two, Tendou didn’t stop bouncing.</p><p>“I, mmmhn~ I guess we forgot to shut the door, huh Wakatoshi?”</p><p>“Yes, it would appear the excitement of having my first experience with sexual intercourse has blinded me,” Ushijima said as stoic as ever.</p><p>“Isn’t he cute?” Tendou sped up his riding, and it was then that Iwaizumi and Oikawa noticed Ushijima’s hands were tied by handcuffs.</p><p>“Alright then,” Iwaizumi muttered to himself, and off he and his boyfriend were to the bathroom just down the hall.</p><p>The second bathroom wasn’t any more successful as when they opened it they heard a loud groan.</p><p>“Yeah, kitty, your mouth is so hot,” Kuroo pushed his hands down on Kenma’s head who was currently sucking him off.</p><p>Kenma bobbed his head at a fast pace, and Kuroo looked like he was going to die of pleasure. Every time Kenma moaned around his cock, Kuroo could feel the vibrations.</p><p>“Wanna join?” Kuroo smirked at them as he noticed their presence.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Ye-“</p><p>“No thanks,” Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa out if the bathroom, and off they were to find yet another bathroom.</p><p>When this one didn’t have another couple already occupying it, they made sure to lock the door and start their business.</p><p>“First I’m going to have to check your height and weight,” Oikawa said as a nurse would.</p><p>Iwaizumi was damn excited.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa moved his smooth, pale hands around Iwaizumi’s toned body, feeling the muscles on his arms and back. Iwaizumi groaned at the touch, closing his eyes and feeling his boyfriend touch him all over.</p><p>“Looks like you’re a healthy weight,” Oikawa commented. “Would you look at all these muscles?”</p><p>“Are they to your liking, nurse?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I bet with these muscles you could pick someone up and slam them into the wall correct?”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Iwaizumi smirked.</p><p>Oikawa thought for a moment. “Maybe later, but I’m not done with your physical yet.”</p><p>Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi down onto the closed toilet seat, dragging his hands along the male’s torso and coming to a stop at his zipper.</p><p>“You’re going to examine down there, nurse?” Iwaizumi shivered as Oikawa dragged his zipper down and took Iwaizumi’s thick cock out of his boxers.</p><p>“Of course, got to make sure everything is working properly,” Oikawa giggled, his hot breath fanning over Iwaizumi’s dick.</p><p>Oikawa traced a finger down the vein of his shaft, stopping at the base and gripping it hard before pumping up and down in a steady rhythm.</p><p>“What do you say, nurse? My dick working properly?” Iwaizumi’s admired the way Oikawa’s king fingers were wrapped around him.</p><p>“Yes, yes. It’s a perfect dick, I bet you could fuck someone real good with this,” Oikawa nuzzled his face into Iwaizumi’s dick, poking out his tongue and licking a stripe across its length.</p><p>Oikawa gave it more kitten licks, up and down as his wet tongue make Iwaizumi feel the pleasure. He trailed upwards again before swallowing the tip whole.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt hot in Oikawa’s mouth, gripping his boyfriend’s brown locks and forcing Oikawa to look at him. Oikawa was impossibly hot, his chocolate brown eyes starring at Iwaizumi while his dick was settled perfectly into the male’s hot mouth.</p><p>Iwaizumi got a nod from Oikawa, and Iwaizumi knew that meant he could start face fucking the male. He shifted his hips to get a steady pace, and soon Oikawa’s mouth was like a pocket for his dick, sliding perfect in and out as Oikawa started to drool.</p><p>“Fuck, you look so hot like this,” Iwaizumi groaned. “Your mouth fits so perfectly around my cock, Toru.”</p><p>“Hmmnn~” Oikawa groaned in response.</p><p>Iwaizumi sped up his hips, the wet sound of going in and out of his mouth sounding through the room.</p><p>“Baby, I’m close. Do you think you can swallow for me, baby?”</p><p>“Hnhmm ~”</p><p>Iwaizumi released in Oikawa’s mouth, sliding his dick out to see his cum slide out the corners of his boyfriend's mouth. Oikawa swallowed, the stuck his tongue out to show there was no cum left.</p><p>“I have finished your physical,” Oikawa stood up from his knees, crawling a top of Iwaizumi and grabbing back on his shaft.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi held Oikawa by the hips.</p><p>“Yes, and I think I need to prescribe you with some medicine,” Oikawa wigged his ass against Iwaizumi.</p><p>“And that would be?”</p><p>“The prescription consists of your dick in my ass,” Oikawa explains. “You think you can handle it?”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost instantaneous as Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa by the thighs and slammed him into the bathroom wall, shoving their lips together and forcing his tongue inside the other’s mouth.</p><p>Oikawa moaned hotly, a string of saliva attached by their lips after the kiss broke apart.</p><p>“Does this mean I can fuck you against the wall now?” Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“Nurse’s orders,” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi took that as a yes.</p><p>Iwaizumi smirked against Oikawa’s mouth and brought him into another kiss. He moved his hands under Oikawa’s skirt, expending to have underwear to pull down to get to his hole when instead he felt his ass directly.</p><p>“No underwear?” Iwaizumi questioned. “You’re such a slut.”</p><p>Oikawa's giggle hot turned into a moan when Iwaizumi’s finger prodded at his entrance. They’d didn’t have lube, so it burned slightly.</p><p>“Mhmm, Iwa-Chan, just put it in already,” Oikawa whined.</p><p>“No, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you,” Iwaizumi whispered into his ears. Oikawa blushed, and moaned once more as Iwaizumi’s finger slowly moved in him.</p><p>A finger became three, and soon Oikawa was putty in Iwaizumi’s arms. He was impressed by how his strong boyfriend was able to carry him for so long.</p><p>Setting one of Oikawa’s legs down, Iwaizumi grabbed a condom a tore it with his teeth.</p><p>“Wow, Iwa, so sexy,” Oikawa teased him. Iwaizumi growled and quickly rolled the condom down his length.</p><p>He placed the tip of his dick against Oikawa’s hole and slowly sunk it, letting Oikawa let out a long moan upon entry.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.”</p><p>“I should have fingered myself beforehand,” Oikawa commented.</p><p>Iwaizumi thought of how Oikawa would look like fingering himself. His beautiful, long fingers disappearing into his tight hole. His face in an expression of ecstasy as he pleasured himself. The thought turned him on so much that his length got even harder, growing inside of Oikawa and stretching out his hot walls.</p><p>“Iwaaaa~” Oikawa threw his head back. “Your cock is too big, I think you’re gonna rip me apart.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I love you too much to have you fall apart on me,” Iwaizumi pecked his lips.</p><p>“Iwa! Stop being so sappy during sex!” Oikawa whined, but he appreciated the words.</p><p>“Fine, then,” Iwaizumi started moving. His cock moved inside of Oikawa hot, wet hole. Oikawa’s backed moved against the wall, and Iwaizumi admired how his cock looked like as it disappeared inside of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Look at how well you’re taking me,” Iwaizumi stopped thrusting for a moment, cock still inside of Oikawa he used his thumbs to pull at Oikawa’s asshole.</p><p>“Iwaaannn, please, just fuck me so hard!”</p><p>Iwaizumi did just that, thrusting with all his strength.</p><p>“Fuck! Iwa! Right there! Fuck~ Faster! Fuck me till I can’t walk anymore, oh god!” Oikawa cried out, and Iwaizumi ate his words up.</p><p>Tears started swelling up in Oikawa’s eyes. He was filled up so well, Iwaizumi felt so good inside him.</p><p>“You’re filling me up so good~”</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned. “Baby, you look so beautiful holy shit. Everything is beautiful about you. I’m gonna cum now, god.”</p><p>“Come on me,” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi thrust a few more times before pulling out, taking the condom off and cumming onto Oikawa’s skirt.</p><p>They took a few deep breaths, Oikawa now with both feet planted on the ground and a huge cum stain from underneath his skirt and one in front, from both his and Iwaizumi’s cum.</p><p>“We should probably go back to the dorms to clean off this cum,” Iwaizumi suggested.</p><p>Oikawa nodded. “I don’t think I can walk, though.”</p><p>Iwaizumi chucked. “Looks like I’m taking care of the nurse, what irony."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>